Motor vehicles typically include a spare tire in the event of a flat or blowout of one of four tires of the vehicle. The spare tires may be carried via the interior or exterior of the motor vehicle. Some vehicles mount a spare tire directly on a rear door or gate of the vehicle via a spare tire carrier.